1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the technical field of a make-up pen, more particularly, to an improved structure for a make-up pen with vibration massage function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally a prior massage make-up pen has an accommodating body, a plug member and a cover. The plug member has a through hole, a roller being disposed in the through hole, and some make-up liquid in the accommodating body. The plug member is inserted into the outlet port of the accommodating body. The peripheral surface of the outlet port of the accommodating body has outer threads, and the cover has inner threads. The outer threads and the inner threads can then be cooperated each other in order to tightly combine the cover and the accommodating body. Thus, the discharge through the roller reaches the function of massage.
Unfortunately such prior make-up pen is short of vibration so that the effect of massage is limited. In addition, the liquid inside the pen may leak out while the pen is under a static situation or pressed, since there is no design for anti-leaking. Moreover, some leaked liquid should be wiped out before reopening the pen. It is very inconvenient. Further, since the liquid directly flows to the roller that the amount of the outgoing liquid is hard to be controlled. Thus, too much liquid going out causes the problem of waste. The liquid being pressed out cannot be retracted into the pen, because it will contaminate the original clean liquid inside the pen. As a conclusion, the prior make-up pen may not reach the present needs in our daily lives, and thus, must be improved.